Slaughter: As Told by Kamui Shirou
by Death by Sakura
Summary: Kamui watches as Subaru reacts to Seishirou's death. Short.


SUBARU'S REACTION TO THE DEATH OF SEISHIROU:  
  
As told by Kamui Shirou  
  
Clutching his newly dead body, pressing it so hard against your violently shuddering soul, you never want to let him go, to let the memories float away like so many dead, fragile leaves. Blood covering your two bodies; though I suspect you are shedding more tears than he has shed that hot, red liquid. I stare, disbelieving. Behind me stands Arashi, her face an expression of shock such as mine. The idea that you were (are?) irretrievably in love with your "hated" enemy is an oddly romantic irony, I think, we can relate to at least on some level.  
  
Rainbow Bridge, right now, is empty of civilians; only we, those directly involved with the fate of the world, are here. You are a member of the Dragons of Heaven, also known as the Seven Seals, those who are supposed to save Earth from its destined destruction, though you claim to have no interest in this fragile planet's fate. You don't care for anything now that he is dead. Your senses have vanished; you can't see anything around you-- the grey asphalt beneath you, the structured arches and beams of support around you, the sky, darkened with the smoke of your final battle with Seishirou above you. You can't hear our voices calling to you, the whining steel next to you. You can't taste the blood on your tongue, or smell it on your face. Alive, yet dead-that's what you are.  
  
Suddenly, something occurs to me, and my eyes avert to the pavement at my feet. Am I seeing my own future? The similarities between your relationship with Seishirou and my own troubles with Fuuma are too akin, and I cannot bear to even allow myself to consider the possibility that I may someday pierce my friend's heart as you have your lover's. Will unsympathetic Destiny force me to kill the one I hold most dear? Will you pass this on, Subaru-san, as a bride throws her bouquet?  
  
Rocking back and forth like an eternal toy horse, you continue to hold him. You breathe in slow, deliberate breaths; if you don't, you'll hyperventilate. We all think you are oblivious to the collapsing bridge around your dark lover's dead body. But, then again, maybe you know all too well the situation you are in, but your desire to stay, to join Seishirou in death, is too overwhelming for you to bear. This is likely.  
  
You lay over his body, as a bitch protecting her pup, an expression of fury on your effeminate face, hot, angry tears racing down flushed cheeks. Reaching out my hand, I want to. . To what? Comfort you? Maybe. Or maybe I relate too easily. Seishirou's death has affected you in much the same was as Fuuma's would to me. After this day is done, and my fate is at hand, will I be cradling my friend's decapitated head, his death the result of a stringent Destiny? Or will I be strong enough to create my own future? I let my hand fall to my side, because I know, now, that it is not my place to help you. You must be strong enough to help and heal yourself.  
  
Your gestures convey the disbelief that the man you sought for so many years, hate fueling your violent passion, could have his life ended-just so suddenly, so abruptly. You are numb with the pain of seeing. Killing the one you love. It could never be painless.  
  
A sudden sadness overwhelms me. Seeing you mourning the death of "the person whom you love the most," rips me to the core of my already tortured soul. To witness the destruction of a person's sanity, to watch as a soul is bared to the world in such a vicious, cold manner. It's amazing.  
  
Arashi jerks in realization of our suddenly hazardous situation. She screams, her voice hardly heard about the destruction of the Rainbow Bridge. "The bridge is falling!"  
  
I can do nothing but scream your name. "Subaru!" Please, Subaru-san! Let him go! Come with Arashi and I, and live, learn to live among those living who cherish life, rather than those dead who cherish death! I'm begging you. Please.  
  
You can't hear me, can you?  
  
As painfully inadequate as it sounds. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. 


End file.
